


我们只见最后两次

by TornadoMustaine



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TornadoMustaine/pseuds/TornadoMustaine
Summary: Liam永远都不会知道Noel有没有听到他留给他的最后一句话 但他会知道Noel留给他的
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	我们只见最后两次

Liam最近闹出了个大新闻，他宣称，即便Noel想要重组乐队，他也不会重新回到oasis了。

这可吓坏了所有人，刹那间无数的留言覆盖了他和Noel的twitter界面，数不清的伤心流泪和惊讶怀疑把社交媒体搅了个天翻地覆。

但Liam的态度很坚决，甚至有些厌倦，他穿着黑色的parka，窝在沙发里，看着地面思考着用词，然后慢慢地说：“你知道，我已经太老了，不适合搞那些狗屎了，你懂吧，要是说以前惹Noel生气还能让我乐一乐，现在你充分看清一些人，你就会知道有些事根本就他妈的浪费时间，而我时间还挺宝贵的。”记者以为他在调侃什么，试探性地笑了笑，但他抬起眼睛看了他一眼，表情十分认真，“oasis是一个伟大的乐队，咱家Noel——也是个不错的作曲家，但所有这些事情都他妈让我生气，都他妈让我厌烦。所有人都该明白oasis重组不了全是他的错，我宁愿做自己的摇滚明星，你懂吧，我知道我是最后一个。”

至于Liam对他哥态度恶化的原因，有人爆料称错并不都在Liam，而是Noel和Sara说了什么很过分的话，让Liam伤透了心。但也有人不相信这个说法，坚称Liam只是终于接受了现实而已。

但不论原因如何，就好像他下定了决定一样，即使有人还在苦苦追问，他也总是从中打断，简短地说别再来问我了，问那个宇宙无敌超级大傻逼去。而除了一两次喝醉酒后他本性不改，发一大片不知所云的推特，偶尔会夹杂着跟Noel有关的东西以外，他再也没公开地主动提起过他哥以及他的家人。

也有媒体追问Noel关于他弟弟最近动向的表态，他耸了耸肩，一副无所谓的表情说到：“我得说他终于成熟了，尽管对一个五十多岁的人说这种话实在是很讽刺。”

后来他们见过一次，那次是Peggy的葬礼，或许是葬礼前些天三兄弟就赶回家了，这些媒体都无法知晓，Noel只是隔着窗户远远看到Liam和Debbie下了车走过来，跟在后面的是Gene，Lennon和Molly，没有人说话，Liam还在用他那种招牌方式走路，欠打得要命。Sara很警惕地拉了拉Noel，他收回视线，往角落站了站，似乎试图把自己藏起来。

他不知道Liam有没有看到他，但他感受到一阵清凉的风，Liam低声跟房间里的人说话，他的家人围在他身边，Paul把他引过来，Noel一抬头就看到了他，Liam的确是老了，但他的眼睛还是一如既往的漂亮，只是略显疲态。他愣了一下，显然没料到一转头就看见了Noel，他有一瞬间的失神，但很快就回过神来，冲他点了点头示意，Noel也点点头。

Liam蹲在Peggy床前握着她的手，Noel和Paul站在床尾，他们看到Peggy缓缓地抬起手，爱抚地落在Liam的头上，自从Noel到来之后，他已经看到Liam哭过好多次了，他努力控制住自己的声音，但他们还是能听到他咬着牙低声的抽泣和咒骂，他总是说操，不能这样，不要走。最近却一句话也说不出口了，只是一动不动地蹲在床前抓住Peggy的手，似乎怕他一松手她就消失了。

他以肉眼可见的速度消瘦了下去，因为他不敢睡觉，也没心思吃饭，Peggy坚持要出院呆在自己家以后的日子里，他索性就住在了她的卧室。Paul担心他劝他休息一会儿，但毫无用处，Liam还是那么倔。

Noel给他送过一次饭，那天Paul出门和教会商讨葬礼的事情，他在厨房里吃完一个三明治，犹豫了一下，他想了想，自从早上Paul出门后就没有人管过Liam，他一直呆在房间里直到现在。为了防止他先Peggy一步把自己饿死，Noel还是在橱柜里翻出一袋面包，掂量了一下，他本想让他的孩子们给他送去，但因为地方太小，他们都不住在这里。他又看了看Sara，立刻明白她是不可能帮他这个忙的，叹了口气，他只得自己轻轻推开房门。

房间里的灯光很柔和，Liam似乎在跟Peggy说些什么，他的声音很轻，他依旧是坐在床边的一把椅子上，弯着腰，捧着Peggy的手，听到开门的响动，他抬起头望了一眼，随后迅速收回目光，Noel感觉到气氛有些尴尬。

他决定速战速决，于是他快速走到桌子前，放下面包，“喏。”他简短地说，然后准备出去。

“Noely？”他听到身后传来虚弱的声音，是Peggy，他回过头，看到Liam坐直了身子，担忧地握紧了她的手，并且立刻抬头去检查她的体征是否正常。

Noel知道这样不好，但他在心里叹了口气，紧接着走到另一边，握住Peggy的手，弯下腰来为她理了理被子，低声说：“是，妈，我在这。”

但Peggy只是握着他的手，又陷入了昏迷，他静静地站着，看到Liam丧气地低下头，他很久没有好好睡过了，显得无比沧桑。

“她昏迷了十多个小时，我以为情况好转了。”Liam突然开口道，他的声音非常疲惫，但Noel意识到他在跟自己说话，这是二三十年里他们第一个像模像样的对话，他应该回点什么，但像是被哽住一样，他一句话也说不出来。最后只含糊的说了个：“唔。”

沉默了很久，Noel觉得似乎有一个世纪，他暗暗祈祷着有人走进来打破这个局面，却听到关门的声音，这么着，Sara也走了，她不可能猜到Noel会主动走进一间有Liam的房间，所以肯定以为他提前回酒店了。

他的心里一阵哀叹。

Liam抬起眼皮看了看他，似乎读懂了他的心一样，“你觉得不自在就走好了。”他平淡地说出这句话，然后继续看着Peggy昏迷的脸，似乎在想些什么。

说实话，Noel很想马上离开，但他鬼使神差地就是动不了，他想着他妈，他的妈就奄奄一息地躺在这里，他实在是没办法看到这个场面之后还能漠然走开，就算是为了逃避Liam他也做不到。

于是他搬过来一张凳子，坐在另一边，Liam没有再看他，两个人又一次陷入了沉默。

“你得去吃点什么，”Noel突然开口道，也许是缺氧让他的脑袋变得迷迷糊糊的，他很突兀地就说出了这句话，他甚至都没有意识到自己说了什么，“就在那儿，一些面包。”

Liam飞快地抬起眼珠看了他一眼，他的脸埋在他有些发白的胡子里，只有眼睛是还能清清楚楚看到的，Noel突然恍恍惚惚地想起他年轻时候的样子，也就是四五十年前的他们，那时候的Liam漂亮极了。

但他摇了摇头，Noel有些无奈，也有些生气，于是他稍微提高了嗓音，“你他妈就这么不进食又能怎么样？情况也不会改变的。”似乎是很久没有跟Noel交谈过了，Liam听着他说话，总要沉吟好一会儿，仿佛是在思考那是什么意思一样。他最终还是沉默地站了起来，走到桌边，对着窗外打开那袋食物，慢慢地嚼了起来，窗外夜色渐浓，他也许是看着路灯，也许什么都没看。

过了半个钟头Paul就回来了，再过了半个钟头Noel就躺在了酒店的床上，他疲惫地闭上眼，一歪头就睡了过去。

而现在，他们穿着黑色的西装站在一起，Noel不停地把玩着手指上的戒指，他从来没摘下来过这一枚，但并没有别的意思，他只是习惯了这枚戒指呆在这根手指上而已，就像他习惯了现在的生活一样。

葬礼进行地冗长，一切结束之后Noel站在外面的院子里呼吸着新鲜空气，点起了一根烟，眯着眼睛吐出烟雾，他在看很远的一片灰色的云，看来马上就要下雨了，他想着，开始默默盘算什么时候离开这里。

人群陆陆续续地走出来，他们都在一一道别，互相安慰和祝福，Noel转过身走远了些，他不喜欢这些形式主义，索性消失掉不让人找到。而且在他的情绪泛滥的时刻，他痛恨有人在身边，他需要一个人的空间。

最后他估摸着人都走得差不多了，他才慢吞吞地回到教堂正门，他的家人正在等着他，他们什么话也没说，只是他的小儿子总忍不住往Liam的方向看去，Noel抬头看了看，他们这一家就好像离群的大雁，Liam和其他的亲戚围在一起低声说着话，他就是这样的人。

他的儿子明显对于从来没有见过面的叔叔感到很好奇，但Sara推了他一把，他便坐上了车，紧接着Noel踩灭了烟头，也坐上了车，关上了车门。

那以后Noel就真的再也没有见过Liam，而对于Liam来说，最后一次见Noel的确是在他的弥留之际。

他早已经搞不透现在的新科技了，索性也就懒得再试图搞懂那些复杂的操作。但他自认为身体还不错，有时早上起来他还能去路上走两圈，状态好的时候还能跑几步，有人看到他还会大声叫他的名字，就好像过去他年轻时那样问他要合影。他骄傲地想，算上自己在九十年代那些疯狂的事情，自己现在的状态简直是绝佳。

但Noel，大他五岁，身体一直不怎么好，也许挺不过这一次了，Liam晚年听力不太好，他没怎么听清楚Noel得的是什么病，但他决定还是去见他一面，就这么着，他戴着帽子，穿着大衣，就出现在了病房里。

Noel的病房里摆满了先进的设备，甚至大得令人咂舌，站在客厅里的人看到他出现在门外都无一例外地沉默了下来，Sara看了他一眼，转过身去没有说什么，于是Anais迎了上去，她默默地扶着Liam走进病房。然后站在门口看着紧闭着眼睛的Noel，难过得说不出来话，Liam伸出手来拍拍她的肩。

Noel就躺在那里，瘦小得不可思议，他似乎是被埋在一堆先进仪器中间，紧紧地闭着双眼，就算是这样他还皱着眉。Liam凑近看了看，他回想起上一次见到的Noel，似乎还是在Peggy的葬礼上，他穿着黑西装抽着烟，远远的站在一边，他没法不看他。

说不清楚是终于可以光明正大的出现在他面前带来的宽慰，还是为Noel即将逝去而感到的悲伤，Liam觉得自己的心情很复杂，他的目光从他紧皱着的眉头往下，带着呼吸器的嘴，干瘪的身体，瘦骨嶙峋的手，Liam猜想他一定过了一段不怎么好受的日子，他本想幸灾乐祸地嘲笑他一句：“臭土豆，这他妈的就是报应。”像他们年轻时那样，然后Noel就会黑着脸冲过来揍他，他们俩扭打在一起，不计后果地往对方挥舞拳头，然后第二天又一起喝酒喝到烂醉。

但Liam什么话都说不出来，他害怕自己一开口眼泪就会掉下来，而流眼泪对他这个老年人来说是一件很久远的事情了，更不要提他曾经是——他坚信他现在也依旧是——摇滚明星，流眼泪实在是太不酷了。而Noel也不会从床上跳起来，一把扯掉呼吸器，把他扑倒在地上揍他，骂他是个满嘴放屁的混蛋，就好像他往日无数次做过的那样。他本不该想到过去的日子，现在他只觉得更糟了。

他想了想最后一句话该说什么。下地狱吧土豆，回见了rkid，全都是你的错你这个混蛋，但似乎都不是他想说的话。Liam盯着毫无生气的Noel，沉默地思考了一会儿。

也许是上帝保佑，他想到了那些陪Debbie看过的温情脉脉的电影结局，主人公们总说——他突然明白了应该说什么，但他几乎有点难堪地下意识回头看了一眼Anais，她也悲伤地，但是坚定地看着自己，Liam觉得仿佛受到了鼓励。

于是他回过头来，又犹豫了一下，最终用手支撑住自己，慢慢地俯下身子，费力地附在Noel耳边轻轻说着：“我爱你，Noel。”

他听不到自己明显有点颤抖的声音，很明显他也不想再呆下去，于是他直起腰来，Anais红着眼眶走上前来扶住他，他们沉默无语地走了出去。

这就是故事的结局了，Noel的葬礼他没有去，他谎称自己背痛，实则不知道该怎么去再次面对那样一个场面，考虑到他年岁已大，电话那边的Anais只是叹了口气。

Liam永远都不会知道Noel有没有听到他最后留给他的那句话，但他会知道Noel留给他的。

那头她的声音依旧很悲伤，但她竭力用轻柔的语调略带犹豫地说：“请等一下，Liam叔叔。”

“嗯？”

“是这样的，我想你应该知道，爸爸在前几天…嘱咐我转述你一句话。”

Liam的听觉突然敏锐起来，他感觉脑袋里有轰轰隆隆的声音，他下意识地清了清嗓子，问道：“是…是什么？”

Anais努力地克制住情绪，但她的声音还是有点颤抖，“他说他爱你，他说，告诉rkid我爱他。”

Liam有一刹那没有反应过来这句话是什么意思，但他很快就理解了，于是他笑了起来，“是吗，很高兴听到他终于说了句好听的话。”

挂断了电话之后，他躺回到窗前的摇椅上，他觉舒适地眯着眼睛看着久违的太阳。他们Noel嘴硬得要死，但Liam很欣慰他最终还是没能忍住向魅力四射的他表达爱意，这给他一种征服了全世界的满足感，这种小骄傲让他得意地又笑了起来。

他无意识地哼起了很久远的旋律，他坚信Noel写歌一定有恶趣味地刁难他，不管是歌词还是曲调，Liam总是会跟他吵起来，“太他妈傻逼了！”或者是“我他妈唱不了这么高！”但最终还是会愁眉苦脸地记下一段段前后根本没有逻辑的歌词，冲着麦克风把那组高音吼上去。而现在，他早就不记得那些歌词是什么了，但他依稀记得是关于很多荒唐的愿景，不可一世的梦想，永不停歇的青春。这些乱七八糟的玩意儿暂且不论，他只牢牢记得一句，偏偏还不是属于他自己的唱段。

“you and I we’ll live forever.”

他还是唱不上去这句娘娘腔的假声，操他的，Liam嘀咕了一声，晒着太阳昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。


End file.
